


East of The River - Postscript

by ReprobateGamer



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: East of The River, Guild Of Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReprobateGamer/pseuds/ReprobateGamer
Summary: What happened when the party left the tent
Kudos: 1





	East of The River - Postscript

Stepping out from the tent, Carlen exhaled.

That had gone a lot better than expected.

“Hey Dagger,” He looked over to the furred tabaxi. The feline face regarded him for a moment then raised a whiskered eyebrow.

“Join me for a drink?” Carlen gestured towards the nearby tavern and the tabaxi set off towards it without a word.

Carlen rolled his eyes and followed.

It took a few short moments to get a drink, and very little encouragement to the barkeep that they were still under the tab of the East River Company, seeing as how they hadn’t actually been here the last three days to take advantage.

Carlen took his drink to a corner table and stopped to take a large swig before regarding the tabaxi.

“I’m Dagger.”

The wood elf regarded the tabaxi then both looked to their side. The kenku Ambience looked back, cocking their head and chirping softly

“Fine, you can stay.” Carlen was pretty certain the only reason he was still alive was because of the bird. He continued in a low voice.

“Think that went pretty well. I was expecting to only walk away with the healers kit …”

“Which you didn’t actually use”

“… but we walked away with a lot more. They were so distracted with the warning on the herbs that they missed I just annexed the dragon’s hoard.” He watched the tabaxi’s ears both swivel toward him and smiled inwardly.

“Now I’m no fool to think that it won’t occur to them to have a look at some point in the near future. But if we move quick, there’s whatever gold we left plus a couple of chests.” He paused and wondered for one second if he had seen something flit across Dagger’s face. “You in?”

The tabaxi had mentioned on the first night that he didn’t like to stay in one place for too long and Carlen was wondering if he was already looking to move on, that shiny gold dagger on his belt.

The wood elf pressed on. “You handled yourself very well the last couple of days and I think there’s enough gold left to recompense any of the locals who lost loved ones to that crazed gladiator, or the lizard-folk.” He paused to make a mental note to look into lizard-folk more, and possibly into dragons as well. “And after that, still enough for at least a nest egg for us all.”

Ambience squawked and Carlen waved them off.

“Just an expression. I know of a few individuals in skirmishing units up north who would happy take some leave to help, ah, ‘liberate’ the hoard. But if there is another dragon, gods forbid, or more of those lizard-folk, another good hand with skill would be appreciated. Those last daggers you pulled from the dragon’s skull looked like precision hits. I can think of more than one ex-soldier who would be alive if they could have made one of those shots.”

Carlen paused trying to gauge a response.

“YOLO!” Ambience called.

“The bird’s in,” Carlen held Dagger’s gaze. “What about you?”

Dagger remained silent, lapping at his drink then looked back.

“Nothing better to do for the moment. And there may be another dagger like this there. I got my name from a childhood accident, you know.”

“Well alright then. And you’ve already used that one. Well, I’ve been near dead twice in the last couple of days so let us relax for now and I’ll get a message out in the morning.”

He leaned back and signalled to the bar keep for another round. He had had a couple of bad moments on this last encounter but, overall, he had come out on top. The armour he had pulled from the hoard was too heavy for him but he knew the local blacksmith had a set of studded leather that was freshly made and between that, his battered leathers, and just a little of the bag of gold he’d earned, he could have new armour before the sun rose all that far tomorrow morning; not that it would help against that acidic dragon breath – _shuddering he remembered the thick black energy roiling towards him, smothering him and setting ever one of his nerves alight with pain_ – so he would need to avoid that in the future, if at all possible.

They would have to keep an eye on the movements of the East River Company as well; something didn’t sit quite right with him though there was nothing he could put a finger on. That however was a problem for another day.

Later on, as the night drew to a close after an evening of revelry, Carlen dropped into his nightly trance feeling a lot more contented than he had for a very long while.

Even the sudden appearance of a lion in the bedrooms that night didn’t affect his mood. Much.


End file.
